Computing devices have become more portable and mobile devices have become more interactive with a user's surroundings. For example, a mapping application running on the user's mobile device (e.g., smartphone) may allow the user to identify their approximate location on a map displayed on the mobile device. Further, points of interest, retails establishments, entertainment venues, and more, can be indicated on such a map, for example, which can be searched for, and/or identified as the user moves through an area. Typically, mobile devices use global positioning systems (GPS), which utilize satellite triangulation, or some sort of signal triangulation (e.g., mobile phone signal) to identify the approximate location of the user. This location information can be used by various applications on the user's device, such as to provide appropriate and relevant local information, identify the user's location for social networking, and more.